A weekly visit
by sarah scarletxX
Summary: Jellal can't keep her away from his thoughts ever since she became his therapist. It's only been a week, and the image of the scarlet beauty just makes him want all of her. Jerza AU.


Hello lovely readers! I'm back it's been a while since I've last published anything. and I apologize for poofing. I had lost confidence towards my writing and school was beating me up. But now I'm back! So I hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy this fict. Also, This is rated m because a lot of adult mentions. And I might do smut later on. Don't know yet.

 **Chapter 1**

Jellal sits several inches away from the woman that has occupied his mind for the past week. And he never regretted it. He wouldn't trade her for any other therapist. Her scarlet hair is quite a distraction and her formal dressing drives him crazy. His eyes would roam to her smooth legs. He had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her.

Dr. Scarlet was how she went by in the business. And she was known as Titania, one of the most talented in the ftmtb (fairy tail medical therapy business). Jellal is fond of her last name, it is just as unique as the shade of her scarlet hair. He wonders what her first name may be, he's sure it's just as beautiful.

Jellal can't keep focus, he can smell a faint scent, a rather pleasant scent. It was the smell of strawberries. And Jellal believes the scent comes from the shampoo/conditioner she uses. He can imagine her stark naked, in the shower applying the shampoo and massaging the contents through her hair, the hot water falling on her smooth silky skin. How he'd love to join in and touch her, search her through. Her wet scarlet locks touching his hot, wet skin.

The scarlet haired woman is aware of her patient's distraction and is quite concerned. It's been 10 minutes already and he hasn't said a word while she went through her list of his last daily visits. "Jellal, is there something else we haven't discussed yet?" Jellal comes back to reality realizing that he's been eyeing her the whole time. Jellal flustered stares off some other direction, anywhere but at her. His blush is visible and he's quite embarrassed.

' _God Jellal, say something you fool!'_ He sighs heavily so he can regain his focus.

"No, I mean yes... Idk." he answers numbly. She nods understanding. "To recap your last visit, you informed me that 6 years ago you went through a divorce and you're currently raising a child. And you've been single all this time with no sexual activity?"

Jellal replies with a nod. That would all change if his fantasies came true with the scarlet woman. But that was impossible. She's his therapist. And It was against business rules for the patients to have such activities. Was there a way to actually find "the one"? He's wasting his time. This is going nowhere. With much fruastration, he knew that he can't just sit there.

"I have trouble allowing myself to be in a relationship. My daughter just turned 6 last month, and as she gets older, she'll ask me about her mother. I can't tell her yet… She's not ready. All I want to do is make her smile. She doesn't remember her mother, but I've showed her past photos. I think she's just feeling lonely? I asked her what she wanted for her 6th birthday, and she said that she wanted a mom, so we'd both be happy. Ever since the divorce, I've had trouble looking for a new relationship."

the scarlet woman smiles politely and nods writing down his conversation. Jellal is now at ease and decides to share more about his daughter. He can't help but brag. His child brought so much joy. She was everything to him. His daughter was the best part of his life since he found out he was going to be a dad. She listened quietly, enjoying Jellal's stories about him and his daughter.

The stories were great but time is running out.

"Thank you Jellal, I'd love to hear more but unfortunately time is running out. That was an improvement. We'll continue next week."

The appointment ends, and Jellal makes his departure. The scarlet woman not too far behind Jellal, exits her office and locks the door. As she walks away from her office, her best friend, Lucy calls out her name.

"Hey, Erza? Makarov requested for someone to meet a patient around 4:00pm. I can't make it, are you able to cover one more patient?" The blonde asks.

"That's fine Lucy, I'm just going for a quick break and I'll be back!"

"Alright, Thanks Erza! I'll inform Makarov that you'll fill in!"

Lucky for Jellal he was still in the building and was able to overhear their conversation. Jellal was glad that he finally discovered her full name. With interest, he was right. Her full name is beautiful, it truly fits her.

Jellal too fascinated mumbles out, "Erza Scarlet."

* * *

That's the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed! Chapter two might take a while to publish because half of my summer is going to be making up school credit. What can I say, math is not my favorite subject.

Thanks guys!


End file.
